tailoringfandomcom-20200214-history
German Technical Terms
The following is a list of German technical terms translated by users on The Cutter and Tailor Forum Maße: measurements Armloch: armhole, scye Armlochtiefe: scye depth Armlochdurchmesser: scye width, scye diameter Amrlochumfang: armscye circumference Ärmellänge: armsleeve length (vordere Ärmellänge = front sleeve length) Ärmelhöhe: height of the sleeve cap Bauchbreite: front waist width (Bauch = belly/abdomen, Breite = width/breadth) Brustbreite: chest measure - usually denotes the half or quarter chest measure, compare with Oberweite Brustumfang: chest girth Bundumfang: waist girth Gesäßtiefe: depth of seat Hüftumfang: hip girth Leibvortritt: front of waist (half or quarter waist at the front) = Bauchbreite Oberweite: chest measure (usually means the full chest girth) Schulterbreite: shoulder length Taillenumfang/ Bundweite: waist measure/size Rückenbreite: back width Rückenspiegelbreite: back neck Rückenlänge/Rückentiefe: waist length (Tiefe = depth) Seitenlänge: side length Schrittlänge: inside leg seam length Taillierung: waist suppression Coat Terminology Abnäher: dart; breast dart, waist dart Ärmel: sleeve Ärmelschlitz: sleeve vent Ärmeleinsatzpunkt: sleeve pitch mark, literally "sleeve deployment point" Ärmelkugel: sleeve cap Aufgesetzte Tasche: patch pocket Besatz/ Beleg: facing Bruch: crease (literally "break") eg Reversbruch, Kragenbruch Bruchlinie: the line of the bridle, lapel crease Brusttasche: breast pocket Bügelfalte, Golffalte: crease, pressed pleat; golf pleat Brustabnäher: front dart (literally "chest dart") Doppelreiher = double breasted coat doppelreihig = double breasted Einreiher = a single breasted coat einreihig = single breasted Kragen: collar Knopfleiste (verdeckte -): button panel, concealed -, fly front Klappenbruch = lapel line Kügelhöhe: sleeve cap height Oberärmel: top sleeve Oberkragen: top collar, outside collar Pattentasche, Leistentasche: welt pocket Plack: chest piece Revers: revers ie lapel + collar Reversbruch: lapel crease line, bridle Rückenteil: back piece Rückengürtel: back-belt, half-belt, martingale Rückenschoß: back of skirt, usually of a body coat Schlitz (Gehschlitz): vent, back-, side- Schoss = skirt (usually with respect to a body coat); plural Schöße Seitenteil: side piece Steigend/ abfallend: peak lapel; step lapel Reversspiegelnaht: gorge Rock = body coat Sakko = sack or lounge coat Schallkragen = roll or shawl collar Schließknopfhöhe: height of buttoning position Unterärmel: under sleeve Unterkragen: under collar Übertritt: overlap, wrap Untertritt: underfly Vorderteil: forepart Trouser Terminology Hosen - Trousers Bund: waistband Bundverlängerung: waistband extension Bundfalte: waistband pleat Fußweite = trouser hem width Hosenumschlag; -aufschlag: trouser turn-up, permanent turn-ups (PTUs), trouser cuffs (American) Hosenstoßband: hemming tape (also called fraying band, "kick" tape) Hosenkeil: crotch piece Hosenschlitz: trouser fly Hosenschlitzübertritt: trouser upper fly Hosenschlitzuntertritt: trouser under fly Others words: Anprobe = fitting Angeschnitten = grown on auszeichen: draw, draft out (aus = out, zeichen = draw) bastieren = to baste anstaffieren = to trim (a seam) abstellen = displace (ab = from, stellen = to place) Ausnäher = dart or vee Betrag = amount dressieren = to work up/shape with the iron Dressur = ironwork Durchmesser = diameter Einlage = interfacing einstellen = displace inwards (ein = in, stellen = to place) fadengerade = along the grain line Frack = dress coat Fasson = revers Klaffen = gape (also aufklaffen) gestreift = striped Grundwinkellinie = foundation square (ie the place in the draft the square is first place and an angle drawn) herausstellen = move upwards (heraus = up, stellen = place) Hilfslinie = construction line (literally "help line") Jacke = jacket kariet = checked Karo = check or plaid (design of cloth) Lage = position, placement eg Taschenlage, pocket placement Naht (plural Nähte): seam Pikieren = to pick stitch, also abpikieren (literally "to pick stich up") Schnittmuster = pattern schräg = angled, on an angle schrägmessen = to measure on an angle Schrägmessung = a measure taken on an angle (literally angled measure) Sissonierung or Süssonierung: the placement and shaping of a dart Stark = stout (eg starken Herren) sperren = hold open eg a canvas dart Streifen = stripes Überschlag/Überschuß = overlap übertragen = transfer, literally "to carry over" eg of one measure over to another section of the draft verlängern: elongate, extend eg a line Verbindungslinie: line joining points (Verbindung = joining, Linie = line) Winkellinie = squared lines (formed with the tailor's square) Zickzackstich = zig zag stitch Zuschneider = cutter Zugabe = added ease (zu = to, gaben = to add), fitting or seam allowance (eg Nahtzugabe) zugegeben = added, allowed for eg alle Nähte sind zugegeben = all seams have been allowed for Hosenstoßband: kick tape Ärmeleinsetzpunkt: armhole notches at front marked as Äe and back marked as Häe ( Rundschau draft) Ärmelkugel: sleeve crown Kügelhöhe: sleeve crown height Angeschnitten: cut on Dressur: ironwork (forming into shape using an iron) Reverbruch: lapel foldline Zweireiher: double breast Rückenhöhe: upper back length Weste: waistcoat Messen : measuring Messen und übertragen: measuring and copy that amount v.M ( vorder mitten): center front Polsterauflage: shoulder pad Fußweite: pants hem circumference Knie höhe: knee lenght Zugabe: wearing ease